


Quitting

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden makes an offer Don can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in season 1.

"You two quit smoking and I'll wear a dress and go out to dinner with you two. Separately. And it will be on me."

Flack looked up, but Danny didn't, simply raising an eyebrow. "So why would you do that?" Danny asked.

"You two...do you know how much cigarette smoke _reeks_? And I have to be stuck with you, and the smell's starting to make me sick."

"I'm not going to quit smoking," Danny said. "Not without a better reason than that."

Aiden leaned in closer, and then backed away quickly. "Maria in Major Crimes wants to spend a little time closer to you. Only thing is, she can't stand smokers."

"Done," Danny said, reaching into his pocket and tossing her his pack.

"That's it? You're going to get quit to get laid?" Flack said, handing Aiden his pack, which she promptly took to the trash can at the fartest end of the precinct.

Danny smirked. "Aren't you?"

"One of these days I'm going to hit you."

"But not today, because you know I'm right."

"I'm not trying to get laid, I just..."

"Hey, I won't give you any more grief over it," Danny said. "You quit, I quit, we're both happy." He leaned over. "Hey, Aid!"

"What?" she yelled back as she walked back over.

"Hook me up and I'll forget about the dinner part. But I still want to see you in a dress."

She held out her hand. "Deal." Danny shook her hand and she moved it towards Flack. "Well?"

"Deal."

\---

He went cold turkey. Not the best way to quit, but that's how he wanted to do it. He knew cold turkey quitters had the highest chance of starting again, but the truth was, he'd been getting kind of tired of it. When he started getting winded chasing after suspects, he knew it was time. Aiden just made it a little...easier.

And not to mention she was helping out. Not that switching alcohol out for cigarettes was the best idea in the world, but sometimes they'd get a drink. Sometimes they'd grab a slice before heading home. Sometimes they'd just take a quick walk. And the best part was she wasn't helping Danny at all; Maria was taking care of that all on her own.

"She must really want to sleep with him," Aiden said one night as they'd grabbed a few slices.

Flack chuckled. "Yeah. But he's quitting, so it works out for everyone."

"So...why'd you quit? Dinner with me while I'm in a dress couldn't be the only reason."

"I started having trouble running down suspects. I mean, it hurt to breathe." He shrugged. "Doctor I talked to said it might take a while for that to go away, but..."

"But what?"

He pulled out an inhaler. "In case of emergencies."

Aiden laughed. "Bet you aren't going to use it."

"Haven't yet, but I keep it in case I do." He took a bite of his slice. "So...why'd you corner us like that?"

"Maria asked me to," she said with a smirk, leaning forward. "Like I said, she's got a serious thing for Danny. And you guys did reek. You don't any more."

"Good to know," he said, leaning forward as well.

Aiden looked at him for a minute and blinked before pulling back. "Got to finish these up. I think we have an early day tomorrow."

Flack nodded. "Got to love those early days." He grinned at her, knowing she was tense over whatever had just happened, and hoping that acting like nothing had happened would help.

She relaxed. "Yeah," she said, picking up her slice again. "So...it's been three months. We both have tomorrow night off. Where do you want to eat?

It was his turn to blink. "Three months? Already?"

"Yeah. I think Maria's going to wait another week to make her move since Danny didn't actually quit until a week after you did. Or she might make her move tonight, I don't know."

"You know what? As long as it's Italian, you pick," Flack said. "It's your money that's being used."

She nodded. "I can do it. Just meet me at the labs at seven thirty. That way, I can get ready and Danny can see me in the dress. And it's a nice one, so...dress up." She poked at his leather jacket. "Leave that at home."

"Got it."

\---

He actually made it a point to pick a suit and tie that didn't make people groan. The other guys in the precinct spent all day cracking jokes, but he didn't really care. Or at least he told himself he didn't really care. He just hoped this was all worth it.

He got confirmation when he got to the labs. Danny's jaw was hanging on the floor, and it only did that on rare occasions. "Danny?"

His head snapped over to Flack. "She went all out, Flack. Stell's fixing her hair right now, but... _damn_."

"That good?"

"So good I'm half tempted to ask her to take me out to dinner too."

"She won't, but Maria will."

A grin spread across his face. "One more week. I think I can wait that long." He shook his head. "Stell picked out the dress, too, and you know what kind of taste she has."

"Classy but short?"

"Exactly."

Flack swallowed slightly and looked over at Danny. But his jaw had dropped again and Flack turned to look over in the direction Danny was looking at. Aiden had on a dark blue dress with a halter neck. Her hair was curled and pinned back, with a little bit hanging down. Flack swallowed again and watched her grin at the sight.

"Would you pick your jaw up off the floor again, Danny?" she said as she came over. Flack grinned at that and he felt more relaxed. Gorgeous as she was, it was still Aiden. Danny started to give an unintelligible reply, but Aiden shook her head and turned to Flack. "Well?"

"Gorgeous," he managed to get out.

"Good," she said with a nod. Flack offered her his arm and she slipped hers into the space. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't getting dinner with me."

"How'd you...?"

"I was standing around the corner."

"Oh."

"Bye," she said, and she and Flack started to walk away.

"So..." he said. "Would you have dressed up this nice for dinner with Danny?"

"Not a chance." She looked at him as the elevator door opened. "I had my own reasons for making sure you quit."

"And they were?"

The doors opened. "I wanted a date, but I wanted to make sure I didn't spend the whole time trying not to be sick because you reeked."

They stepped into the elevator. "So this is a date?"

"I never get dressed up if it isn't."

"Good thing to know." And with that, the elevator doors closed, leaving the labs behind them.


End file.
